Camera systems are known for a variety of applications, from security to surveillance to automobile navigation and safety. In each case, it is preferable to provide a system that has a wide field of view, covering most, if not all, of the area to be monitored. In such cases, more than one camera may be used to ensure that the correct field of view can be captured. Some examples of systems including multiple cameras include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,183,549 and 7,381,952 and U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2004/0119822 and 2006/0139475. However, when displaying the results from multiple cameras, which inherently point in slightly different directions, it is likely that those images will be somewhat mismatched. For systems, such as security systems, that provide at least one monitor to display the images captured by each camera, this may not be of concern. However, in systems where the entire collection of images is to be integrated for display in a single view, the slightly misaligned images are likely to produce a distorted image. This is often manifested as a “fish-eye” appearance, or an image that looks crookedly “stitched” together.
Further, many of these applications and patents disclose relatively sophisticated vision system comprising complicated hardware to operate a battery of cameras, or a single camera with digital capabilities of countless combinations and solutions and are therefore relatively expensive.
A typical mage-capturing CCTV system or camera is basically a set of lenses focusing on a light sensitive sensor installed on a printed circuit board. Each image is captured from the viewpoint of a specific camera, determined by the direction in which its lens points. Two cameras placed side by side will therefore produce slightly different images, while cameras separated by a longer distance, for example placed on opposite ends of a vehicle bumper, or cameras pointing in different directions, will therefore produce more obviously varying images of the scenes in front of their lenses. However, in many situations, it is preferable to capture images from several cameras while still producing an image that accurately reflects the entire actual scene being monitored by the multiple cameras. That is, it is preferable to provide a system that can capture and collate images from multiple cameras and optically integrate those images into a seamless image that appears to be from a single camera or single point of view but which covers a much larger area. The focal point of the scene is consistent in all situations, and provides excellent image perspective, regardless of any movement of the cameras.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a visual system comprising multiple cameras that overcomes some or all of the foregoing difficulties.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a visual system which minimizes distortion in the display of images provided by multiple cameras, thereby minimizing or eliminating a fish-eye appearance of the displayed images.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a visual system comprising multiple cameras in order to provide the viewer with a panoramic vision of 180° field of view with a minimum or no distortion of image.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-camera system with multiple display options.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-camera system capable of capturing panoramic still or video stream of images from the same point-of-view.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a wearable vision/display system capable of recording and/or displaying panoramic or a stereovision images selectively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device to mechanically adjust the images obtained from a multi-camera vision system to form a single panoramic view.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a visual system that incorporates a radar sensor, in order to activate a video stream on the display monitor and to enhance driver awareness and improve road safety.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows. Note that the objects referred to above are statements of what motivated the invention rather than promises. Not all of the objects are necessarily met by all embodiments of the invention described below or by the invention defined by each of the claims.